A Dragon Slayer With Pink Hair
by Nashi Layla Dragneel
Summary: It all started off with a dare from Levy, where Lucy has to basically write a love confession so the whole guild will leave her books alone... Can Lucy find a way from getting Natsu never to read it? But firstly can Team Natsu find away to beat an enemy who can control relationships and love/lust before the holiday celebrations start?
1. Peony and The Pond

"Many years ago at Fiore there was a castle called Adzuchi-no-shiro. It was a magnificent old place, surrounded by walls and a moat filled with lotus lilies. The feudal lord was a very brave and wealthy man, Yuki Naizen-no-jo. His wife had been dead for some years. He had no son; but he had a beautiful daughter aged eighteen, who (for some reason which is not quite clear to me) was given the title of Princess.

For a considerable period there had been peace and quiet in the land; the feudal lords were on the best of terms, and everyone was happy. Amid these circumstances Lord Naizen-no-jo perceived that there was a good opportunity to find a husband for his daughter Princess Aya; and after a time the second son of the Lord of Ako, of Harima Province, was selected, to the satisfaction of both fathers, the affair having little to do with the principals. Lord Ako's second son had viewed his bride with approval, and she him. One may say that young people are bound to approve each other when it is the parents' wish that they be united. Many suicides result from this.

Princess Aya made her mind up to try and love her prospective husband. She saw nothing of him; but she thought of him, and talked of him.

One evening when Princess Aya was walking in the magnificent gardens by the moonlight, accompanied by her maids-in-waiting, she wandered down through her favourite peony bed to the pond where she loved to gaze at her reflection on the nights of the full moon, to listen to frogs, and to watch the fireflies.

When nearing the pond her foot slipped, and she would have fallen into the water had it not been that a young man appeared as if by magic and caught her. He disappeared as soon as he had put her on her feet again.

The maids-of-honor saw her slip; they saw a glimmer of light, and that was all. But Princess Aya had seen more. She had seen the handsomest young man she could imagine.

"Twenty-one years old," she said to O Sadayo San, her favourite maid, "he must have been - a samurai of the highest order. His dress was covered with my favourite peonies, and his swords were richly mounted. Oh that I could have seen him a minute longer, to thank him for saving me from the water! Who can he be? And how could he have got into our gardens, through all the guards?"

So spoke the princess to her maids, directing them at the same time that they were to say a word to no one, for fear that her father should hear, find the young man, and behead him for trespass.

After this evening Princess Aya fell sick. She could not eat or sleep, and turned pale. The day for her marriage with the young Lord of Ako came and went without the event; she was far too sick for that. The best of the doctors had been sent from Kyoto, which was then the capital; but none of them had been able to do anything, and the maid grew thinner and thinner.

As a last resource, the Lord Naizen-no-jo, her father, sent for her most confidential maid and friend, O Sadayo, and demanded if she could give any reason for his daughter's mysterious sickness. Had she a secret lover? Had she a particular dislike for her betrothed?

"Sir," said O Sadayo, "I do not like to tell secrets; but here it seems my duty to your lordship's daughter as well as to your lordship. Some three weeks ago, when the moon was at its full, we were walking in the peony beds down near the pond where the princess loves to be. She stumbled and nearly fell into the water, when a strange thing happened. In an instant a most beautiful young samurai appeared and helped her up, thus preventing her from falling into the pond. We could all see the glimmer of him; but your daughter and I saw him most distinctly. Before your daughter could thank him he had disappeared. None of us could understand how it was possible for a man to get into the gardens of the princess, for the gates of the castle are guarded on all sides, and the princess's garden is so much better guarded than the rest that it seems truly incredible that a man could get in. We maids were asked to say nothing for fear of your lordship's anger. Since that evening it is that our beloved princess Aya has been sick, sir. It is sickness of the heart. She is deeply in love with the young samurai she saw for so brief a space. Indeed, my lord, there never was such a handsome man in the world before, and if we cannot find him the young princess, I fear, will die."

"How is it possible for a man to get into the grounds?" said Lord Yuki Naizen-no-jo. "People say foxes and badgers assume the figures of men sometimes; but even so it is impossible for such supernatural beings to enter my castle grounds, guarded as it is at every opening."

That evening the poor princess was more wearily unhappy than ever before. Thinking to enliven her a little, the maids sent for a celebrated player on the biwa, called Yashaskita Kengyo. The weather being hot, they were sitting on the gallery (engawa); and while the musician was playing "Dannoura" there appeared suddenly from behind the peonies the same handsome young samurai. He was visible to all this time - even the peonies embroidered on his dress.

"There he is! There he is!" they cried; at which he instantly disappeared again. The princess was highly excited, and seemed more lively than she had been for days; the old Daimio grew more puzzled than ever when he heard of it.

Next night, while two of the maids were playing for their mistress - O Yae San the flute, and O Yakumo the koto - the figure of the young man appeared again. A thorough search having been made during the day in the immense peony beds with absolutely no result, not even the sign of a footmark, the thing was increasingly strange.

A consultation was held, and it was decided by the lord of the castle to invite a veteran officer of great strength and renown, Maki Hiogo, to capture the youth should he appear that evening. Maki Hiogo readily consented, and at the appointed time, dressed in black and consequently invisible, concealed himself among the peonies.

Music seemed to have a fascination for the young samurai. It was while music was being played that he had made his appearances. Consequently, O Yae and O Yakumo resumed their concert, while all gazed eagerly towards the peony beds. As the ladies played a piece called "Sofuren," there, sure enough, arose the figure of a young samurai, dressed magnificently in clothes which were covered with embroidered peonies.

Everyone gazed at him, and wondered why Maki Hiogo did not jump up and catch him. The fact was that Maki Hiogo was so much astonished by the noble bearing of the youth that at first he did not want to touch him. Recovering himself, and thinking of his duty to his lord, he stealthily approached the young man, and, seizing him round the waist, held him tight. After a few seconds Maki Hiogo felt a kind of wet steam falling on his face; by degrees it made him faint; and he fell to the ground, still grasping the young samurai, for he had made up his mind that he would secure him.

Everyone had seen the scuffle, and some of the guards came hurrying to the place. Just as they reached the spot Maki Hiogo came to his senses, and shouted "Come, gentlemen! I have caught him. Come and see!" But on looking at what he held in his arms he discovered it to be only a large peony!

By this time the Lord Naizen-no-jo had arrived at the spot where Maki Hiogo lay, and so had the Princess Aya and her maids.

All were astounded and mystified except the Daimio himself, who said "Ah! It is as I said. No fox or badger spirit could pass our guards and get into this garden. It is the spirit of the peony flower that took the form of a prince." Turning to his daughter and her maids, he said, "You must take this a compliment, and pay great respect to the peony, and show the one caught by Maki Hiogo kindness as well by taking care of it."

The Princess Aya carried the flower back to her room, where she put it in a vase of water and placed it near her pillow. She felt as if she had her sweetheart with her. Day by day she got better. She tended the peony herself, and, strange to say, the flower seemed to get stronger and stronger, instead of fading. At last the princess recovered. She became radiantly beautiful, while the peony continued to remain in perfect bloom, showing no sign of dying.

The Princess Aya being now perfectly well, her father could no longer put off the wedding. Consequently, some days later, the Lord of Ako and his family arrived at the castle, and his second son was married to the princess.

As soon as the wedding was over the peony was found still in its vase - but dead and withered. The villagers always after this, instead of speaking of the Princess Aya, or Aya Hime, called her Botan Hime or Peony Princess. The Villagers dedicated a day to the Peony Princess calling it " The Day of the Peony and The Pond."

Aya didn't love the Second Son and he frequently abused her, she ended up committing suicide by drowning herself in the pond, with her dead peony in her hand, the second son succumbed to dark forces around the Castle, a evil wizard named Zeref transformed the Second Son to an demonic creature who claimed him to be the God of Love - Eros.

"Eros" now hated love and he controlled relationships in the Castle, causing rape, adultery and fake lies to be made. Princess Aya's spirit came back and made all the people evacuate and she destroyed the Castle. But her power wasn't strong enough as Zeref promised he would one day return.

The Adzuchi-no-shiro castle is now where The Fairy Tail Guild's own castle stands and one day due to a series of people asking the wrong person they liked. Eros was able to gather enough power...

* * *

The magical kingdom of Fiore was getting ready for the day of the Peony and the Pond. Lucy looked out of the window to see beautiful peonys floating down the river and Natsu gave her a fright, so Lucy attacked him and Natsu started to laugh which angered Lucy even more.

" Well now we have your rent money for the next three months!" Natsu laughed and Lucy thought back to the incident earlier in the day when Natsu brought down a dark guild. Natsu of course was fearless while Lucy was terrified out of her mind and the only crucial thing that she accomplished was rescuing Natsu's scarf even though that was equally rewarding as Natsu had the biggest infectious smile on his face when she retrieved it.

" Aye!" Happy said. " Now we have to go buy fish!"

" Come on then Happy," Lucy called out while Happy and Natsu were already out the door. Lucy bought Natsu and Happy their fish and then Lucy went back to their house and Lucy of course was left with cleaning up but was surprised when she found Natsu and Happy's house in a pristine condition and Lisanna smiling at them all.

" You have fish! I'll start making meals right away, Lucy are you coming in?" Lisanna ushered her in and Lucy had to kindly decline her offer.

" I have to start on the dare that Levy gave me!" Lucy said sadly and walked away back to her house with Plue.

" Come to the guild later tonight though Lucy!" Natsu and Lisanna called and Lucy nodded.

Lucy stared at the blank note paper and repeatedly clicked her fountain pen. She groaned and stared Michelle, it was a couple of weeks after the Infinity Clock and The Grand Games incidents, and she finished her mini novella on Searching for the clock. Lucy was troubled after a dare that Levy had given her.

She had to write a mini story about her falling in love... And it had to be good because it would mean that all of the guild would finally stop sneaking in her house to read stories that she wrote herself! Natsu on the other hand was blunt and said it probably wouldn't stop him and Happy. Then the she started to whine which caused Happy to complain about her noise levels.

" Lucy - Why do you have to be so noisy?" Happy pulled his ears while Lucy started to groan.

" You have to do this dare!" Levy called out.

" Can I write about other people say Juvia and Gray?" Lucy asked.

" WHAAAT! Lucy you can't write about me and Juvia!" Grey blushed the colour of Natsu's hair while Juvia had looked at Lucy with sheer amount of respect and gratitude, she didn't take any notice of Grey's comment.

" You can have them in the story but it has to be about you liking someone!" Levy tried to laugh evilly.

Lucy sat for hours trying to get an idea, unfortunately for Lucy, she felt rather inexperienced about this topic of love, after all she had never had a boyfriend which Aquarius would never make her forget. She started to click her pen again and decided to go to the guild. She needed inspiration...

Who could she ask about love? Maybe Mirajane? She was always trying to get into other peoples love lives! Why doesn't she ask everyone? She felt confident with her plan but probably people like Gajeel, Laxus and Brixlow might not be able to give her an answer.

Then she shuddered at probably what Juvia would say, Lucy already imagined the long explanation she would receive about Gray. Lisanna would probably start talking about Natsu, for some reason Lucy felt conflicted about it. It was clear from the start that Lisanna loved Natsu, since he was a child and they were going to marry one day. Lucy, adored Lisanna and Natsu but for some reason every time Lisanna started talking about it, Lucy would nod and wish it would be over. Maybe it is because she knew she was destined to be forever alone...

Why did she accept this stupid love writing dare from Levy? She thought.

Lucy opened the door of the usually loud guild hall and spotted Reedus silently painting, she decided to stop and asking him a couple of questions.

" Hi Reedus!" Lucy said perkily, " Is it okay if you help me with something?"

" Of course - What would do you need help with Lucy?" Reedus said politely and he stopped painting what was Juvia stalking Grey. Since when did Reedus paint things like that? Lucy pondered.

" Do you mind if I could look at a few of your paintings? Levy gave me a dare to write about a story where I fell in love with someone and I'm struggling. Can I look at a few of your paintings, for some inspiration, if you don't mind?" Lucy asked. He laughed and he passed her a lot.

" You'll be really surprised when you look at these Lucy!" He laughed and carried on painting the fight.

Lucy carried her notebook and the paintings to an empty table, she started to thoroughly examine them. The first one was of Gajeel who was staring at Levy when she was talking to Jet and Droy. Levy was smiling while both Shadow Hunter boys were looking at her with admiration but Gajeel had something different in his eyes he couldn't stop smiling at her. Gajeel liked Levy? Lucy looked at the picture again and she couldn't stop grinning.

" HEYY LUCYYY! What are you smiling at?" Natsu stopped fighting with Gray, and Reedus shook his head at her.

" Um... Nothing, I was just thinking about the day of the Peony and the Pond!" Lucy lied and Natsu definitely knew she was LYING because she hated that day because she had bad experiences but Lucy did love the story about the Peony Princess.

" Are you thinking about the dance in the towns square!" Mira joined in.

" Um... Yeah," Lucy said nervously. " I'm just wondering if I would get asked or not!"

" Well knowing Lucy it will probably end up Loki or Taurus taking her!" Happy laughed while Lucy wanted to melt to floor. Then all the girls were really nervous because it was a guy asks the girl normally. Even though some girls just asked their partner but it did feel weird. Bisca asked Alzack, so Alzack got teased for months... That was seven years ago though.

The room quietened down as Elfman looked extremely nervous as he went up to the Thunder Legion, where Laxus, Freed, Bixlow and Evergreen were sitting.

" A man is not afraid to ask the women he loves! Ever would you go with me?" This scene would be comical to an outsider Lucy thought as Elfman squeaked the words out while Ever stared at him, looking really unsure and the TL guys were muffling their laughter while Elfman stood like a solider composed and calm - waiting for the order.

" Elfman I would be honoured to go to the Valentine's dance with you!" Evergreen smiled while Elfman bridal carried Ever away and Mira clapped for her brother while everyone else put their drinks up, Ever looked extremely alarmed though.

" We aren't getting married! Not yet!" Ever added while Lucy's jaw dropped and then turned into a smile and everyone cheered.

Lucy looked at the next picture it was Max he loved Lisanna and Bixlow was always offering to help Lisanna. It was obvious that Bixlow had a soft spot for Lisanna! But Reedus drew loads of sketches of Max staring at Lisanna! Even since they were children. Aww! Lucy smiled at the pictures. Who knew the sand wizard actually liked Lisanna? She wondered if she should these to Mira... No! Mira would go into hyperdrive and that would be extremely awkward, Lucy quickly counteracted that thought.

Lucy looked at a lot between Juvia and Grey, what surprised Lucy was the look of jealously on Gray's face when Lyon came for Juvia. Lucy looked a few more from various pairings such as Laki and Gildarts, Freed and Mira, Romeo and Wendy, Laxus and Cana, "Mystogan" and Erza etc.

It was all in the eyes, gestures and facial expressions. Reedus was so observant Lucy thought and she sighed no one looked at her like that, although Lucy laughed when she saw Reedus had painted the incident at the Grand Magic Games where Lucy had fell on top of Natsu when Lisanna was trying to get to him... That was funny and awkward. Lucy also saw pictures of her and Natsu laughing together, him trying to comfort her on various occasions and him dragging her off to various jobs. Yep no looks of passion, admiration or love for Lucy, Lucy frowned when she saw pictures of other non-magical women staring at Natsu, Gray, Loki, Laxus, Freed etc.

Even Carla gave a look of admiration to Happy. At this rate the only look she'll only get is she'll get one of lust from a perverted old man and that totally desperate Dan.

Erza came through the door and was holding "Mystogan's" hands well Jellal's! Lucy was happy that Erza decided to sort things with Jellal and have some sort of a relationship with him even though he was on the run, everyone thought this Jellal was one from Edolas and Lisanna said she was going to be a witness, if anyone accused. So everything was ok for Erza and "Mystogan". With that no one blinked when they went upstairs...

Lucy looked around the guild and saw everyone laughing and smiling, even though she did feel a little sad that she isn't going to get asked from anyone - at least she had an idea what to write about. She took the pictures back to Reedus and looked at the violet haired Laki and Cana who were talking about Gildarts.

" Thanks for the pictures Reedus! Who are you thinking about taking to the dance?" Lucy asked while Reedus smiled.

" I'm thinking about asking the art supplies seller in Magnolia." Reedus responded and Lucy encouraged him while she went to the bar and sat on the stool next to Levy.

Droy was eating more while Jet was pleading with Levy to go with him, while Lucy who had her eyes on Gajeel was looking hesitant. Lucy smiled at her friend, Levy looked totally confused and looked at Gajeel but he looked down at the floor and Lucy knew Levy was going to say yes to Jet. Poor Levy - Lucy thought.

" Jet I would lo-," Then Gajeel stopped Levy sentence and shouted -

" LEVY YOU ARE COMING WITH ME. YOU CAN'T SAY YES TO ANYONE ELSE - NOT EVEN FOR A SINGLE DANCE!" Gajeel shouted while Levy got angry.

" You can't tell me what to do! You are being unreasonable - I want to go with my team now, if you showed you cared! I might have said yes..." Levy eyes started to get misty and she left to go up to her room.

While the rest of the Shadow Team were happy, Gajeel stormed out of the guild and Panther Lilly went after him. While Gajeel stormed out, Lyon zoomed in and scooped up the frightened Juvia.

" Juvia my love - would you care to accompany me to your towns dance!" Everyone automatically turned to Grey - expecting him to go and put Juvia out of her misery but then Cana shouted that he was already going with her and Juvia erupted into tears and Lyon probably knowing he was second choice, accepted this as a yes.

" Not to worry my pretty Juvia - if you can love Grey! You can love me even more!" Then like Levy before her, ran up to her room and Lucy felt sorry for them both.

" WAIT GRAY ALREADY HAS A DATE!?" Natsu shouted. " LISANNA YOU ARE GOING WITH ME?" Natsu looked frightened while Lucy felt her heart shatter a little bit and she looked over at Max and Bixlow, who was also a little bit depressed. Why did she feel like this? It's not like for a moment that Natsu had shown her any affection. But she remembered everything in that moment all their highlights - Natsu saving her both times especially that time in the clock, all the days spent with him, her and Happy - Team Natsu and her rescuing him and Igneel's scarf on Mount Tendrou, and him looking after her throughout the Magic games.

With out even realising it, she had started crying and Mira put her hand on her shoulder, Lucys mouth trembled and she realised that Happy was looking up at her with a confused expression likewise as Wendy and Carla. Lisanna responded with yes and Lucy sneaked out of the guild hall.

Lucy sat outside it was around about 5, and grabbed her notebook clicked her pen and wrote what she had realised today, was she really in love with Natsu?

She couldn't be...

But why was she crying? One part of her said she shouldn't - Natsu never looked at her with admiration, or love. She was just a friend to him. If Lisanna was here from the start - she would be on Team Natsu them three. Happy, Lisanna and Natsu like the family Lisanna described but another part of her said she would still be on Team Natsu even if Lisanna was here from the start and besides Natsu would do the same say if Erza, Lisanna, Mira or even Evergreen had been i the same situations that she had been in. He even took on the whole of Sabretooth, for one girl because he was like that - confident, just and a great wizard.

"So I have to brush these feelings for Natsu "- aside, Lucy thought spoke. Its probably just me being selfish and getting in the way. " He just treats me the same like anyone else.. He has never even hinted at a relationship and the last time you thought he did - he only wanted you for Virgo." Lucy tried to fake herself that it was all okay but it wasn't.

One person heard her - Gajeel.

" So you like Natsu huh?" Gajeel smirked.

" Don't ever tell anyone that!" Lucy's eyebrows raised into her hairline and was clearly panicked.

" I won't as long as you go with me to the dance!" Gajeel smirked.

" No wonder Levy rejected you!" Lucy answered back.

" I'm only asking you so I can win back Levy!" Gajeel responded. " She'll be jealous!"

He did have a point, Lucy thought but she couldn't do it to Levy but if word got out that she liked Natsu and Lisanna told her all of them stories. Lisanna wouldn't trust her, Lucy had no other option. " Fine I'll go with you!"

Then it clicked inside her head - she knew what she could write about. She would write about how love in the guild, was never smooth... Then Levy would understand why she had to say yes to Gajeel! Talk about killing two birds with one stone, Lucy thought.

Lucy summoned Plue and they walked along the river as usual, she waved at Wendy and Romeo but they didn't see her - they were arguing.

" NO I DON'T WANT TO GO TO THE DANCE!" Romeo shouted at Wendy while Wendy looked hurt and Lucy pulled her along, while Romeo was seething. The truth was Romeo wanted to go with Wendy but he couldn't dance and he didn't want to admit it.

" Lucy-chan why are boys mean and clueless?" Wendy asked nearly in tears. " Apart from Natsu!"

" Trust me sometimes Natsu is dense and mean to..." Lucy opened the door to her house and Wendy waved her goodbye.

Natsu was already in the fridge in her home and Lucy ignored him completely, tried to finish her planning. Sensing something was up, as Lucy would always smack him if he went in the fridge, Natsu was at a loss why she was doing that. He decided to eat her favourite yoghurts and started to look over her shoulder. This was pushing Lucy.

" What-cha doing?" Natsu asked.

" I'm just writing..." Lucy's voice sounded like it was cracking.

" Are you going to the dance?" Happy tried to change the subject, he ate all of Lucy's fish and she didn't raise a finger or go "you damn cat" and Happy wasn't used to Lucy being quiet, when she was quiet she was sad.

" Yes I'm going with Gajeel," While Natsu felt a fire blazing fury go through him, he didn't understand why and all he wanted to do was rip the iron dragon slayer head off. Why an earth did Lucy pick Gajeel out of all the guys that like her? Natsu was confused. Had Lucy fallen out with Levy?

" Why?" Natsu questioned Lucy odd behaviour.

" Cos I like him? That could be a reason!" Lucy sounded unusually sarcastic and Natsu could tell that it was a lie - because she was trying not to cry.

" Why Lucy?" Natsu pressed on.

" Please just go..." Lucy's eyes were hollow and tears sprinkled out. " I need to finish this for Levy!"

With that, Natsu went out of Lucy's house and felt a mixture of emotions... Mainly for some reason - jealously. Problem was he didn't understand why that the thought of Lucy and Gajeel, affected him so much. He could picture it now - Gajeel rescuing Lucy, Gajeel eating Lucy's food, Gajeel getting help from Lucy about his motion sickness, Gajeel and Panther Lilly spending every day with her, Gajeel dancing with her at balls and Gajeel rescuing her, then Lucy going off with Gajeel on missions... Thats it! Natsu lost it and decided to fight him.

It wasn't just Natsu, Lucy, Gajeel, Levy, and Max, who were feeling envious. Freed was at a loss when Laxus decided to ask Mira in front of him and he felt so confused. Laki felt rejected, like wise with Wendy, Erza was disappointed that Jellal had refused to go to the dance with with her. Warren, Nab and Reedus had all been rejected and lost hope. Cana was depressed as she didn't have the guts to go after that one person she thought that could be her match, so she settled for Gray. Juvia was in her room wallowing in self-despair, and felt like all her dreams had vanished. Levy felt awful - she felt like she was hiding behind her team. Lisanna, Jet and Droy knew deep down that they who they had liked wasn't really in love with them but they didn't want to believe it. Even Loke who had asked Aries to go with him to the dance was upset because Aries was to frightened.

Little was known that a dark cloud was hanging over Magnolia, a angelic blonde haired man was risen out the guilds walls, he used his magic so no one could see him and that was when a new evil had formed - Eros. Eros was rising, so he gained energy when couples fell out of love or hit a wall or when friends were betraying each other or when love was rejected. He could manipulate their thoughts and actions around their lover or crush. So Eros started with Elfman and Evergreen who were both happy...

" YOU ARE NOT WEARING THAT TO THE DANCE ELFMAN!" Evergreen screamed for the fiftieth time.

" I'm a man! I chose what to wear!" Elfman said while he started to regret his decision of asking her.

" STOP SAYING MAN!" Ever screamed and turned him into stone for a brief second..

Eros sniggered and made her hear his thoughts... Evergreen automatically broke it off. While Elfman was upset then Eros made him appear angry. Eros put her hands through his blonde hair, then left the guild and strolled through the town and spotted Alzack & Bisca with their wonderful daughter Azuka. Eros planted the thought into Alzack head that he cheated on Bisca.

Eros thrived off the energy that Magnolia had given him. And he was sure pretty soon that he could even drive one person to kill their love. He was glad that he could rise again. Eros spotted a depressive looking Natsu and drew love from him but something blocked Eros, and he was determined to get to know this pink haired boy.

Here is my first chapter! I hope you enjoyed it - the story is based off Peony Princess which is a Japanese myth but I've adapted it to suit my story :) If you have any comments, constructive critique and pairings which you want to happen leave in the review box! Thank You!


	2. Levy likes Fried?

_She dragged her bare feet through the floor of leaves that clung to her damp skin as she moved. The rain was falling heavily, and the cold wind continued to whip around her making her shake uncontrollably. She tried to drag her feet and run away from the enemy but it wasn't working... He laughed and struck her with such a force that she fell back on to stone ground._

_ She tried to focus on breathing steadily, but every time she inhaled she could feel her chest tighten and her breath catch. She couldn't focus on her surroundings, a fuzzy haze settling in her vision as she stumbled in Magnolia's Woodland Garden. Trying desperately to move away from the madman._

_ Night had arrived fast and the only light that graced the surroundings came from the moon that struggled to make an appearance through the rainclouds. And yet she managed to keep crawling. Crawling in no direction in particular, just moving as far away as she could from the nightmare she had escaped from._

_She was crying and she was hurt - she tried whispering names but she only had one name on her mind and she couldn't find him anywhere._

_Time passed as she walked through the trees, her bare arms clutching her body as she shivered and her lips turning blue due to the cold and loss of blood. Her orange dress had been soaked a dark red and she had a metallic taste in the back of her throat._

_ A recent gash above her right eyebrow now seemed to be the smallest of her injuries, and she looked at her legs. She knew from the start of the attack she had no chance to get away from the monster, there was no way she could even compete with anyone like that._

_Staggering into another tree she tried to take a deep breath and felt the last of her energy leave her body, collapsing to the hard ground. The trees around her rustled in the wind, and she could feel her eyes become heavy as the world around her began to disappear._

_Clutching her ribs she felt the pain shoot through her body once more as the warm blood ran through her fingers. Pulling her knees tight into her chest she wrapped her arms around herself, trying to retain the last of her body heat._

_Her eyes drifted closed, and her breathing became laboured as she tried to switch herself off from the situation she had found herself in. And as the darkness engulfed her completely she managed to whisper a single word. She had stopped crying by now and thought back to the first book she had got a - dictionary._

_She thought back to the first word she looked up was - void. That word she couldn't feel anything but this time she felt devoid but this time she felt devoid like something had been taken away from her._

_She felt ill at how this monster attacked her. But the sicker thought was how she only had one certain person on her mind-_

_"Gajeel... Why... I love..." _

_And with that Levy McGarden finally collapsed onto the pavements and succumbed to the demons that were dragging her down._

* * *

Charle woke up sweating and started crying, was it all a nightmare or was it a vision? Charle couldn't get to sleep, she had witnessed all the girls being attacked by now apart from Wendy and Cana. Even Azuka had been attacked in these visions, the guild was starting to get scary for Charle and she wondered if she should just try and get Wendy out of the guild for a couple of days.

She had tried to tell Natsu and Happy of the strange visions, but they seemed convinced she was just having nightmares but Erza on the hand took Charle's matters seriously and she even went as far as getting Fried to put protective runes on Fairy Hills dorms, as Charle seemed convinced that these actions were only happening at night!

Lucy's attack had frightened her the most because the attacker looked like Natsu, Charle was mostly confused about it but when she started to think about it... Gajeel attacked Levy, Fried attacked Mira, Grey attacked Juvia ... There was something going on.

Who could she turn to?

Maybe Master Markarov? No it had to be a girl! It had to be someone who would believe her but be unsure, Charle couldn't tell Wendy of these awful visions as she was to innocent, Erza and Lucy wouldn't dare believe it, Juvia was rather a little bit immature about these situations. Maybe Bisca or Laki? It had to be Cana - as she was tough and Cana had seen rather stranger things before, also in some ways Cana's cards would predict the future.

Charle settled back down to sleep but she wasn't the only one who saw these pictures.

Lucy and Cana were nervous wrecks.

It must have been a dream! Lucy had somehow saw herself being attacked by Natsu, he was burning her but that couldn't be possible? That wouldn't even come across to Natsu. How did that happen? Her dream had started off with the peony story, but then the dream went up to the stars and everything was burning.

Then Natsu had started to burn the areas surrounding her, it was like he was fighting with something as all of his attacks were aimed at her but at the same time they weren't, it was like she was his target but he kept missing her on purpose. Lucy then broke down in tears and then she heard a voice come out of Natsu's mouth.

" You are weak Princess, you deserve to rot..." It became clear now that Natsu was possessed and that scared Lucy out of her mind.

Cana looked at her cards, something was wrong and she was sure it wasn't the drink, as she had sobered up but she sat in her little dorm staring at the cards they were suggesting all sorts of dark themes such as death, adultery and loss. The cards were the darkest that she had ever seen them.

Cana swallowed a lump that was in her throat, she wanted Gildarts, she wanted her Father! Why did she rip up the card that he had given her?

Eros sat silently in the guild hall, he done a lot of damage that night but not as nearly enough that he wanted, he made fake love declarations, partners admit they cheated then retracted it and start petty fights but not enough to break up a relationship. He waited for the perfect opportunity, he would start off with love and then start to break down the Guild's friendship bonds as he got stronger.

But he was strong enough now to access everyone's memories...

The three girls walked into the guild looking like worse for wear, Natsu watched Lucy who seemed to be rather in turmoil and was doing everything she could to stay away from him and went with Levy up to her room. Cana drunk more until Charle pulled her aside.

" Has your cards been suggesting anything awful?" Charle whispered to the worried Cana, Cana's eyes gleamed at Charleand wondered if she should tell the frightened exceed. Looking into Charle's eyes, Cana just lifted the cards up to show what had been troubling her and Charle told Cana the whole truth.

Lucy who had been sitting next to Cana saw the cards, and heard whispers from Charle. That confirmed her dream was coming true and she started to hyperventilate when both Gajeel and Natsu looked at her, Natsu being Natsu automatically struck Gajeel and demanded to know what he was doing to poor Lucy.

Gajeel decided in that moment that Lucy pretending to date him was not going to work, so he pulled Natsu outside and told him that Lucy was only going to be dating him, so he could make Levy jealous and he purposely left out the part that he heard Lucy had said she thought she liked Natsu but Natsu was still not convinced why had Lucy been on the verge of tears - yesterday and this morning.

" And is that the real truth? You swear?" Natsu spoke.

" I swear and I'm going to make it up to Levy now!" Gajeel grunted and Natsu watched as Gajeel went back into the guild hall, and went straight to where the shadow team were. Everybody went silent as Mirajane watched from the bar and she thought it was clearly a love declaration.

Mirajane hoped it was a love declaration as Jet and Droy were getting nervous and sweaty...

" Levy I have like you from the second time I got to meet you properly, I know sometimes I can't admit my true feelings as I'm scared really, but listen book worm I'd do anything to keep you safe, so I'm sorry for the way I acted yesterday but at least let me have a dance with you on the day of the Peony and the Pond, " Gajeel swallowed and waited for a response.

On the inside, Levy was screaming in happiness and joy that she actually got to see a sensitive side to him and when she listened to Mirajane, Lucy and Wendy go "aww", she pretty sure that her heart melted but her mouth seemed to betray her.

" I can't - I don't love you Gajeel - I love Fried!" Eros laughed at himself while Gajeel started to attack the rune specialist while Laxus and Bixlow boomed in laughter but Lucy, Erza and the rest of the girls couldn't believe it they had listened to Levy say that she liked Gajeel.

Mira was fuming, Levy was now on her list to kill. She had just destroyed Gajeel's spirits like that and she LOVED Fried? Then Mira lost it, she quickly retreated from the bar so no one could see her Satan Soul come out and she was angry why did Levy like Fried? No one liked Fried... Apart from her, there she had finally admitted it to herself.

Eros laughed as he absorbed the energy coming from the heartbreak, four victims - Gajeel, Jet, Droy and the devil souls Mira.

He didn't count on that.

Eros examined the guild, there seemed to be two people he couldn't manipulate - Natsu and Lucy, the pink haired dragon slayer and the blonde celestial wizard. He looked at their memories, he was always saving her and he seemed to love her as much as fire and dragons. That itself was Natsu's weird way of thinking made Eros known they were meant to be soul mates, it was written in the stars even though Natsu did love Lisanna as well.

So if he could find a way to break apart Natsu and Lucy, he would be able to become powerful. There was a problem not one of them admitted to being in love with each other and Lucy was suspecting something about Natsu. But he could make them hate each other and get a fraction of the power...

Eros decided to come out the shadows and try to join the guild using a fake name, he had an invisible charm ring which would make all the girls fall for him. And he laughed at the little bit of power he would still get, just by making someone's crush look at another in a lustful way.

" My name is Heath, I'm looking to join Fairy Tail," Eros stepped out of the shadows and all the girls stared at him, Juvia was already over Grey. Eros couldn't blame her, he did look like sunshine blonde hair and big blue eyes.

" And what's your power?" Master Markarov demanded.

" I can see people's memories," 'Heath' replied and smiled.

After all the formalities, the girls were fawning over him while Juvia was the worst but for some reason Lucy wasn't giving him a blind bit of notice and he realised that the charm ring had already worked on her and she was immune to it somehow, Eros mentally swore at himself but he felt really powerful.

But he wasn't going to give up as Lucy had reminded him of Princess Aya and Natsu of the Peony Samurai, this was going to be his revenge. Even if Natsu didn't know he liked Lucy yet...


	3. What you writing Lucy?

Gray knew deep down that he did like Juvia, in a weird way.

The day he first met Juvia, he didn't know what force had hit him but he grew to like her and as he watched Heath and her something didn't settle right with Gray, as he looked at Heath he was examining all the girls around him. Lucy was not paying the guy Heath any attention, and somehow Heath was angered by it. Gray watched Juvia, look at Heath with the admiring eyes that she would normally give him. He didn't want to admit it but he was actually jealous of Heath, he was a little bit jealous of Lyon but he knew Juvia didn't like Lyon... Why did Juvia suddenly like Heath?

Why did he say yes to Cana?

He thought Juvia was bringing down his image, Gray didn't admit it to anyone but he was rather fond of Juvia even though she had annoyed him a little bit but deep down he knew Juvia's crush was real affection for him, and he realised in that moment to Cana as he wanted to keep his image.

That's why he never properly straightened out his relationship with Lucy towards Juvia, even though Lucy got frustrated and Erza was constantly saying how he should just give Juvia answers. He agreed with her, but why was he so scared? He had never put his heart on the line.

He knew Juvia had been hurt before, and when he watched her fawn over him, sometimes he didn't feel like he didn't deserve her but then again a selfish person like Lyon really didn't deserve her. Juvia was mental and needed someone that could keep up with her. Gray wasn't sure it was him - yet.

But he was pretty sure it was NOT Heath.

He glared at Heath, who had been grinning around the girls, the guys were getting irritated by the girls idiotic behaviour out even Macao and Wakaba were even getting annoyed by it, Markarov just sighed and thought they would soon be over it but what he didn't get was why was ERZA fawning over him?

Jellal had thought of that to, and he was starting to get pretty confused. Well it was bound to happen at some point, where Erza would find someone better than him but another part of him was telling him something was wrong for Erza to behaving this way and Jellal was conflicted.

Lucy was feeling a mixture of things, for some reason or another she felt repulsed at the way the girls were acting especially Cana and a little bit of Levy. Levy was not portraying herself in the best of lights and when Lucy looked over Gajeel, she saw only suffering and he was back to his worst self. Well at least she didn't have to go to the dance with Gajeel any more.

Lucy started to ignore the girls and focused on her novel, inspiration struck her like Laxus's lightning and her pen was flying away, pouring feels onto page but she felt severely dissatisfied with her work, something had felt missing and she couldn't put her finger on it.

She was in a deep train of thought, that she didn't notice Natsu and Happy had balanced a water balloon on her head, so when she moved, she felt a massive splash of water drowned her and Lucy shrieked, while Natsu and Happy were dying of laugher as the guild slowly caught on to what was happening.

The water was seeping into her work, that she slapped Natsu and Happy flew upwards, she groaned and face planted the wet table making it jolt and instantly Heath came over to her and started wiping the water away from her desk, while Natsu and Happy laughter came to a holt.

Lucy grateful flashed Heath a brilliant smile, while Heath beamed at her.

" Hi my name is Heath Raine, its a pleasure to meet you!" Heath kissed her hand while Lucy mentally cringed and had a flashback towards Dan but something was making her look interested towards him.

" I'm Lucy Heartfelia, it's nice to meet you too, if you don't mind let go of my hand!" His grip was tight and she really didn't like that.

" Would you please accompany me around this fine establishment and around the town, I need to make sure I know my way around," He put his hand on the table - blocking her from escape and Lucy was suddenly thinking how she attracted the macho men. She realised she hated this type...

" I'm sorry I've got plans with Natsu today, maybe take Juvia, Laki or Ever?" Lucy looked at the three girls at the opposite end of the guild hall who were glaring at her.

" No I'd much rather it be with you," He took her hand again while Gray suddenly sprung at her defense. Practically pushing Lucy out of the door.

" Well she can't me, Natsu, Erza and her have a job to do,"Gray repeated and Natsu who was in a corner eating his lunch, he immediately raised his eyebrows and finished his sandwich. Erza looked reluctant to be parted from Heath but she eventually joined them outside and Natsu, Lucy & Erza waited for an explanation off Gray.

" Do you trust that guy? I'm sorry about lying about the job," Gray spoke breaking the silence, as he took them towards Lucy's house.

" Ow... What happened during the last hour?" Erza was rubbing her head, she felt like it had been split apart and she felt like her headache was banging.

" You were all over Heath," Jellal came through Lucy's door and he seemed worried.

" What the new guy, I only saw him for a second? No I wasn't how could you accuse me of such of thing?" Erza rubbed her head while Lucy fetched some aspirin and Gray was thinking while Natsu and Jellal stood at a loss.

" Something doesn't settle right with that guy..." Gray calmly spoke and that was followed by an awkward silence.

" Are you suggesting that Heath could be the cause of these relationship problems?" Lucy shattered the silence. The explanation was plausible and Jellal was now 100% convinced it was him.

" Well I'm convinced," Gray replied looking at Jellal and Erza.

" Wait the problems started a day before he even came, Alzack and Bisca were fighting yesterday and they haven't even encountered him yet!" Erza still wasn't sure though.

" I don't care, for once I agree with the ice block head - I'm going to be keeping an eye on him!" Natsu spoke and Jellal nodded his head in agreement.

Erza, Gray and Jellal left after that, leaving Lucy, Happy and Natsu together. Lucy sighed and put a plate out of food towards Natsu and he beamed. Lucy loved how infectious he could but it was also a curse, as he could get away with anything in her eyes. Natsu practically passed out on her bed and Lucy left him be, carrying on with her writing and she had thought of a title now.

" The Dragon Slayer with Pink Hair,"

She decided to write about her adventures with Natsu, as he was the closest thing she had to have a relationship. Lucy sat staring at Michelle, thinking of the way which he rescued her from falling out of the stars. Even though he had a sore head, Lucy was more than happy to sleep on a chair while she and Lisanna nursed him back to help.

During the games, Natsu was too focused on what was in front of him and Lucy was sure that was why Lisanna kept out of his way but obviously Lucy had to go and get kidnapped, Lucy sighed at herself. For once, she wished she could save Natsu and prove that she was just as strong as him.

She was like her knight in shining armour, but he wasn't he was a dragon slayer with pink hair, an infectious smile and a more than healthy appetite, Lucy thought maybe her relationship with Natsu ran deeper than love. Maybe it was compassion that was driving it, when he hugged her - he held her close, he always reassured her and even went to cut down Magnolia's most prized Cherry Blossom tree down for her!

Him and Happy were her best friends.

Maybe their relationship wasn't supposed to be any deeper than that, but Lucy won't stop hoping that maybe these feelings would turn into something eventually.

Lucy laughed when he heard Natsu sleep talk, he always talked as if he was with Igneel and he were together again, Lucy finished off her writing when Happy came in, he had spent the day with Charle and Wendy. Happy immediately took to Lucy's fridge for fish and she sighed.

" LUCCCYYYYY! YOU CAN'T LEAVE!" Natsu shouted then he suddenly bursted into flames and started shooting at Lucy's wall and both Happy & Lucy were alarmed and started to shake him awake and Natsu woke with a bump falling on top of them both.

" Lucy! You're still here!" Natsu hugged her.

" Um..." Lucy was all that she could manage.

" Did you have a nightmare?" Happy asked.

" Yes..." Natsu turned to face the wall which he had burnt and he blushed scarlet red.

" So what are you writing about?" Lucy tried to sprint over, but Natsu was to quick for her and he read the title, Lucy forcefully grabbed the work out of his hands.

" Your writing about me...?" Natsu stared Lucy confused.

" Yes I'm writing about you and Happy - OUT!" Lucy kicked them both out and she was seething.

" Wait I thought it had to be a love story?" Natsu looked confused by the concept.

" Levy let me change it to someone from the guild - now OUT!" Lucy was lying but Natsu didn't see her face as he was slightly afraid of the angry girl now.

" Wait will you both help me investigate this Heath guy? I think Gray is right!" Natsu asked.

" Aye sir!" Happy chanted/

" Definitely - He seems so odd around me..." Lucy waved him and Happy goodbye.

Eros watched from a distance the display that was going on, he was completely invisible and he watched as Lucy breathed a sign of relief, as Happy and Natsu walked back towards their house. Eros watched Lucy, the more he analysed her the more she was like his late wife.

Eros wouldn't want to admit to anyone, but he did love her but she obviously didn't love him and he decided that Lucy was going to be his some sort of redemption. Lucy put a picture of Natsu and Happy next to Michelle and her family portrait, and Eros watched her.

Since he could manipulate relationships, Eros's plan was to make Lucy and the rest of the girls fall for him. He was going to be their Pied Piper, make them all come running. He would start one by one.

His first target was going to be -

Mirajane Strauss!


	4. Happy - Captain of the Luna ship!

" Remember Erza - mages of Fairy Tale... specialise in property damage haha!" Natsu spoke giving a thumbs up, while Lucy couldn't help but laugh, as she remembered Erza, Gray and Natsu of course destroying a 45 million jewel mansion as they looked for an exceed catnapper.

Happy had been terrified all day while Erza and Gray were looking for clues and Gray didn't help the scared exceed at all, by saying it was a person who loved to eat exceeds and Gray of course was joking but he had to eat his words when they encountered Count Tiggrary.

Count Tiggrary was rich, psychotic but also very charming as Erza and Lucy soon discovered, but it was slightly off putting when Happy found a back room full of Exceeds where he was in the middle of. Of course it was just predictable, Natsu and Gray found Happy in the nick of time, Grey freed all the exceeds and Natsu went on a rampage.

Then thats when the fun really started, Count Tiggary had catbots which Erza had slaughtered in a matter of the minutes, Count Tiggary started to disappear all over the mansion so every room Lucy and Gemini went into or Erza or Gray and Natsu came out destroyed while Happy was frightened out of his mind.

" NATSU!" Happy screamed when the Count tried to jump up and eat his leg...

Count Tiggrary turned into a massive golden bear while Happy flew into an emotional breakdown, and he started crying. Natsu was on the other side of the house and Lucy & Erza who was the nearest zoomed near to the upset exceed.

" Gate of the ram - I call upon Aries!" Lucy shouted.

" I-I'm sorry!" Aries cried when she saw Happy weeping and Lucy slapped herself.

" You look delicious!" The bear had hearts in his eyes when he saw the terrified sheep, while Aries herself started spluttering and crying and Erza shook her head angrily at Lucy, which was enough to make Lucy start crying.

" Wool bomb!" Aries cried and the golden bear was stuck inside the wool and tried to make his way to Aries, who was begging to go back into the spirit world and Lucy let her, hating to see her friend terrified. Aries breathed a sign of relief and left for the spirit world while Erza struck the bear down.

" You are going to pay for that Titania!" He growled and as he tried to pick himself, Erza summoned her winged empress armour and threw him to the other end of the room.

" You shouldn't pick on anyone who is weaker and smaller than you!" Erza held an axe to his neck, while the bear shivered in fear and started to cry himself. And the bear was near enough a confession about his life, while Natsu stormed in and saw the fear in Happy's eyes.

" I'm all fired up!" Natsu stormed and Erza who was already in the fowl stared at him and he looked at Happy again.

" You aren't making me stay out of this fight Erza!" Natsu announced and tried to burn the bear. " FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" The bear yelped at the pain and turned into back into the count who was shivering and looked clearly distressed and none of Team Natsu felt remorse for the Count for what he had done.

" How could you kill those innocent exceeds?" Lucy looked at the broken man, he held his head down.

" I wanted more power and to absorb their energy so I can gain more forms," Then the Count had started to snigger and immediately he grabbed Lucy, pushing them both into the next room while Lucy screamed. The bear form had returned and he sunk his claws into Lucy's skin, which made her squeal. He took her keys and threw them across the keys, while Lucy quickly reached for the fleuve d'etolis, the spiritual whip, Virgo repaired for her. And she smacked the Bear Count across the face and he flinched.

Lucy ran for a little bit, then took out her normal whip and started the smacking bear with that, also tying up the fleuve d'etolis and the bear was screaming while Lucy was over the moon that she could do something by herself and she was silently cheering on the inside. The Grand Magic Games had definitely made her stronger.

Natsu, Grey, Happy and Erza were worried by the silence as they heard the screams and then nothing but silence, and some screams again, it was like a pattern. Natsu was frantic looking for Lucy but he was fired up, as he ate the flames from every candle he saw.

The team got the shock of their life when he finally found Lucy, who was in the middle of an impassioned speech about how the bear shouldn't underestimate the team.

" ... we are fairy's tails strongest team!" Lucy proudly stated while the bear was begging.

" Please make her stop! I'll do anything!" Count Tiggary still in his bear form was sobbing while Lucy stood proudly for a second and Erza chuckled still holding her axe.

" Anything?" Erza smiled wickedly while Team Natsu and the bear gulped.

The Detention Corp came after a while and they realised that this Count Tiggary, was actually on the most wanted list and they 500,000 jewel reward. But the Detention Corp wasn't sure if they should keep it after the mansion turned to out to be a historic landmark! Gray and Erza voted they shouldn't take the reward.

" Remember Erza - mages of Fairy Tale... specialise in property damage haha!" Natsu spoke but at the end all of the Wizards voted for letting the Detention Corps their reward as Natsu thought this would go down in the good books of the magic council.

At the end it turned out the team could keep their money, and Lucy walked back to the guild happily, and they all started to drink to it, which wounded up in Natsu doing his table dance while Lucy shook her head in disbelief at the moron but happily giggled along with the rest of the guild.

Charle comforted Happy for a little while as Happy was still traumatised at how badly the Exceeds had been beaten, but he soon perked up as Lisanna and Mira came with a basket full of fish and Happy thought he had went to heaven. Charle planted a kiss on his cheek, causing the bright blue exceed cheeks turn the colour of Natsu's hair.

The weird relationship problems seemed to be forgotten about that night, as they all found a wave of unexplainable love and lust was washed over the whole town of Magnolia and Mira was positively basking in the glow of love, even Juvia went back to worshipping Grey and Gajeel and Levy had forgotten their problems, as they started to dance with everyone.

This was the first phase in Eros's plan - to get the whole guild to be happy and trust him, he was sure that he could handle Team Natsu's memories... Apart from one girl - Laki she now had her own suspicions.

Laki had been ordered to clear the Library's old books out and she found a copy of the Peony and The Pond, she saw a picture of what she assumed was Heath who looked exactly like Eros. She kept a cold distance from 'Heath' for the whole day, and with Eros accessing memories - Laki knew she had to hide. Unfortunately for Laki, she was to weak as Eros discovered exactly what she was thinking and feeling. The charm ring was also now immune to Laki, so Laki was going to have to be held captive Eros thought.

As the violet wizard danced with Nab and the Shadow Team, she was unaware of the problems she had in store. The spontaneous dancing lasted until the earlier hours of the morning until Heath was bored, and Natsu and Grey and Gajeel with the help of Elfman ended it in a fight, which Cana and Laxus started because of their drinking games. Gajeel betted to much money on Laxus, which was a fool's mistake and both Grey, Elfman and Natsu took his jewels.

" Cana drinks like a man should!" Elfman proclaimed resulting in the fight and Gajeel smacked the table which made the drinks fall on top of Lucy, Juvia, Levi and Laki. They all screamed at the iciness that they felt on their skin and for a split second the fighting had stopped.

" Lucy is always wet!" Natsu remarked as he remembered the water balloon incident then Lucy exploded and ran after the Dragon slayer, screaming at him as Lisanna, Happy and Charle watched on.

" RUN NATSU RUN!" Happy yelled, as Lucy was on warpath!

" I'll help you beat up that little ass Lucy!" Gray commented as the guild looked away as he fully stripped and Juvia decided to throw a whirlpool at Lucy, making her drenched and this made her start to sneeze.

" JUVIA!" Lucy coughed up water and Grey glared at Juvia, which made Juvia flood the guild momentarily as she cried so much which did make Grey a little irritated but he laughed at Lucy who was soaked and tired.

Lucy who had a towel now wrapped around her from Wendy, decided that she should call it a night and started to walk home. She was positively dripping with water, unbeknown to her a certain dragon slayer had started following her, Lucy called on Plue and they walked along the river.

Natsu and Happy giggled amongst themselves, at their final prank of the night on poor Lucy. Happy and Natsu flew over to where Lucy was balancing across the river and shouted "BOO!" Of course, Lucy lost her balance and started screaming with Plue in the water but there was a current and she couldn't get out.

" NATSU!" Lucy choked.

Plue was drowning and Lucy let him go back to the spirit world and she was slowly trying to catch her breaths, Natsu jumped in to rescue the tearful girl, it looked way more funnier in his head, and he didn't like that Lucy looked this defeated. He pulled her up from the current, but then something strange happened. The current started to go faster and Natsu got motion sickness.

Lucy saw how sick that Natsu looked, forgot how soaked she was for a second and found some stength to make her swim towards Natsu and bring them both towards where Happy was flying and Happy groaned in pain, complaining again at how Lucy should lose some weight instead of trying some of Erza's cake.

Juvia laughed in the distance, the little current trick she pulled was sure to get Natsu and Lucy to have a moment, as Juvia was sick of Grey defending Lucy. She was going to get her love diagram to work so either it meant Loke liking Lucy or Natsu - with the assistance of Mirajane both girls decided that it should be Natsu, even though Mira knew Lisanna did love Natsu but both Max and Bixlow loved Lisanna, more than Natsu could.

Natsu instantly recovered as Happy put them back on the ground, but Lucy was freezing and Natsu scooped her up into his strong arms, this made her warm up but the change from freezing cold to sweltering heat, made Lucy instantly fall asleep and Natsu placed her on the bed. She looked so pretty, he thought...

He lay down at the opposite end of the bed as Happy warned that Lucy wasn't going to be happy when she woke up tomorrow but Natsu didn't care and he fell asleep. Happy finally decided that this was the perfect opportunity to read Lucy's books and he found one that read " The Dragon Slayer with Pink Hair." Happy started reading it, it was all about the times and the adventures that them three, occasionally Erza, Gray, Wendy and Charle spent together. As Happy smiled up until towards the page that Lucy wrote last.

" He was like my knight in shining armour, but he wasn't he wasn't even my dragon slayer with pink hair, but his infectious smile, a more than healthy appetite, and he's always so caring, dependable and full of hope, that he has won me over and I think I do love him... I think that..." Then Lucy had stopped writing at that point and Happy felt tears in his eyes.

In that moment he remembered a word that Juvia, Mira and Lisanna had used the other the day - shipping. When Happy asked why they were all getting a boat, they laughed at him and explained that this word meant that they believe two people should be together.

Happy decided that he was going to be captain of the ship between Lucy and Natsu, Mira said that they had to combine the two names to form a nickname for them both and Happy decided that Lu-na would be perfect. He put the book down and placed it where he took it from, so Lucy wouldn't suspect a thing. Happy then flew towards the bed and slept next to Natsu, feeling pretty happy with himself when he tells this to Mira that he would get another basket of fish.

At the guild Laki and Levi were going back to Fairy Hills, they were still soppy but Levi who kept getting followed by both The Shadow Team and Gajeel, stopped to give them both wrong and Laki decided to go back to the rooms herself, she took her wet clothes off and got changed into some PJs.

" Ah! Laki... Just the person who I was looking for!" Heath came out of the shadows, to reveal that he had been standing there while she had gotten changed. Laki froze over in fear of the suspected pervert.

" Wood make: wood wall!" Laki screamed, blocking 'Heath' as she tried to get to the door and run for her life, Heath was far to quick for her and her glasses fell off, she tried to punch him but he grabbed her fists and laughed evilly.

" You're coming with me Laki!" He licked his lips and pulled her purple hair and Laki yelped, using his power he made them both completely invisible.

" You won't get away with this Eros!" Laki shouted.

" You wanna bet on that?" He laughed as his demon minions pulled the struggling girl, down into her prison and he laughed as he realised his power was growing, he had started absorbing power from other emotions such as fear and he marvelled in it.

Laki started to cry, why didn't she say anything? She looked at the demonic creatures before her, and screamed they looked at her hungrily through her cage door. She suddenly felt numb and she needed to keep herself sane. She only had one name on her mind -

Gildarts...

* * *

OMG I have my first reviewer :'D You have made me so happy Dana :) Thank You! It really means a lot! I'll try and add the chapters with more comic relief, because I know it has been a little bit gloomy so far but I'm trying to make my readers feel conflicted about Eros that I forgot somethings... If you have, comments, constructive critique or any suggestions please put in the comment box! Thank You for also reading!

- Francesca x

:)


End file.
